Hypnosis - Brooks Blues
by AlternateUniverseExplorer
Summary: Here is a crossover of Catherine from Altus and Hypnosis from Nevosoft that I have published on TotallyDeviantLisa in January. Not much about it, but I thought I'd make it short and sweet. ;)


The people around a quiet and busy town felt the same old heat and smelt the same fresh breeze as last week. The grey clouds devoured the sun's glorious rays of light. It was not long until a woman walked up to a confused and paranoid 32 year old man, ready to ask him about what all the other blokes are talking about.  
"What am I supposed to do?" he muttered under his breath. "Katherine…" His terrifying thoughts consume, like opening the wounds. He's picking him apart again. The woman's name was Maya Anderson. She was concerned about some of the men like the guy she was approaching who acted a little strangely. Little does the man know that she has a special ability. She is highly respected in the field of hypnosis. He turned to her with slight astonishment. He did not think he would see anyone like her before. She seemed to stand out from all the other people in the city. In fact, it seemed as if she was from another town…or another universe.  
"Hi there." she greeted him. "I've heard about other men feeling anxious about nightmares." The man stood up and greeted her back. They stood there by the Stray Sheep while the man's friends were inside, drinking and chatting away as usual.  
"Yep. I'm familiar with…nightmares. What's it to you, ma'am?"  
"Don't be alarmed, sir. My name is Maya. I am a doctor. What is your name?"  
"A doctor, huh?" the man replied, almost blushing. Maya had quite a pretty face, along with a noble personality. "The name's Vincent. And I think I can give you a clue about the nightmares, Maya. One of our good men has died, just after he woke up this morning."  
"Oh my…the Paul on the news two days ago?" she asked him. The oddest things about the woman were that her voice sounded mysteriously seductive and one of her eyes was green.  
"Yes. That Paul…is dead." Vincent sighed. Not even the adorable sounds of the three pigeons on the opposite sidewalk could liven up his mood. His eyes then slightly rolled down. He was about to stare at Maya's cleavage, but decided that his nightmares are more important to focus on.  
"I'm dreadfully sorry to hear that." she sighed. Tears were almost produced in her eyes. One of them was blue and the other one was of course…green.  
"Hopefully he's in a better place now. And speaking of nightmares, they are god awful! Everytime I fall asleep, it's the same thing over and over."  
"Nightmares? Of course! A lot of men around your town have been talking about the same thing."  
"Tell me about it." Vincent groaned. "Paul must have been…killed during his nightmare!" Maya gasped. She covered her mouth with her soft fingers. She thought to herself, how can anyone die from simply waking up from a nightmare about being killed?

The confused man started to clench his fist and held his head. He looked as if was about to scream at the top of his lungs, causing his new acquaintance to react.  
"What the hell is going on?!" he yelled, causing some of the people on the opposite sidewalk to look at him. He has been feeling like this ever since his first vision of the dark tall tower of blocks. He wished he could break the habit tonight as his tightly shut his eyes and released a cowardly moan.  
"Hey! Easy there!" Maya shouted, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Vincent?"  
"I suddenly can hear that damn bell again!" he hissed, opening his eyes. "From my dreadful nightmares!" He gritted his teeth in unbearable fear, but lowered his arms and focused on Maya's face for her sake.  
"A bell? Vincent…" Maya asked, hoping that the rest of his sanity remains. "…can you describe what often appears in your nightmares?"  
Vincent took a deep breath and proceeded to answer. "I have to climb and climb on a huge tower of blocks, along with anthropomorphic sheep. We often hear a bell ringing. It's sort of like a church bell sound."  
"Anthropomorphic sheep? Tower of blocks?" Maya added. "Along with the bell…?"  
"Hell yeah! It's the same damn thing over and over, like I mentioned before. It feels like…" Vincent's tone suddenly sunk into a gloomy whisper. "…I was about to die…"  
Maya heard that whisper and gasped again, but quieter. Her heart ached for him and Paul. She then knew she had to quickly take action. "I have an idea. How about I hypnotize you?" Vincent's eyes widen in disbelief. "That way I can figure out what is causing the nightmares."  
"W-WHAT?!"  
"Easy there, Vincent!" Maya said firmly as sweat broke from his forehead and trembling hands. "It could be an easy way to help you feel stronger in your nightmares. Just remember my name, Maya Anderson, and you'll know you can trust me."  
"Okay…Maya…" he stuttered. He has never been entranced under the power of hypnosis before, but he suddenly felt like it is the only way to deal with his problem. "Go ahead, Maya. I really haven't been hypnotized before." He chuckled and started to blush. The sweet psychiatrist reminded him of his long-time girlfriend by the way she is dressed and how she tried to encourage him to let her put him in a trance.  
"Just relax." Maya then pulled her unusual looking flashlight out of the strap attached to the right side of her trousers. "I do this to all of my allies."  
"Well, I would relax if I..."

Suddenly, a bright pink light from Maya's flashlight distracted Vincent from his surroundings. More soothing colours spawned and turned the bright shade of pink into a mystical spiral. He could simply not focus on anything else, besides Maya's flashlight.  
"I…I…"  
"Relax. Focus on the colours from my flashlight." Maya said in her calm and soothing tone. "I won't harm you." Vincent's tension started to melt away like an ice cube left in the sunlight. "You're not here. We're entering a dream." He felt a soft tingle in an unusual place and continued to surrender to Maya's words. He began to smile a little and blush even more.  
"A dream of your subconscious…" she continued. "Deeper…and deeper…" He couldn't resist her voice whilst being distracted from the unstableness he suffered from ever since his girlfriend suggested marrying him. The feeling of hearing Maya's voice reminded him of the blonde babe who slept with him last night. It turned him down. "You're feeling prepared to co-operate with me. Almost there, Vincent. This is for your own good." His eyelids slowly fell. He was absolutely relaxed…completely free of all distractions…reality was fading away…he felt very sleepy, smiling carelessly as if he never smiled before.  
"You're asleep…" she crooned at last. She was definitely NOT like any of those cliché evil hypnotists who want to enslave as many innocent victims as they can…or any perverted hypnotist out there. She snapped her fingers…and the investigation began.


End file.
